Tell Me
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: Sequel to Never and Always. Tommy and Kimberly move into a comfortable secret romantic relationship. The decide to tell their friends and some are happier than others. Kat has a little trouble getting used to the idea of Tommy and Kim.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tell Me

Author: Jasmine Shigeru

Pairing: Tommy/Kim

Author's Note: This is the sequel to "Never and Always", as promised.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whomever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter.

Rating: M

Tell Me

Part One

Tommy awoke felling warmer and more relaxed than he had in the last three months. He also was sore in places he forgot he had, but it wasn't so bad.

He shifted and wrapped his arm around his sleeping companion. He smiled into the flower scented hair and tightened his embrace. A soft moan escaped the woman's lips.

Tommy relaxed content on having the girl of his dreams tucked safely in his arms. Not fully awake yet, the former leader of the Power Rangers pushed back thoughts that had lead to this moment. He frowned as memories of a letter, a fight with his girlfriend, a meeting at an outdoor café, and finally the passion.

Kimberly came to mind. He didn't really care about the brunette at the beginning of their lust, but towards the end, they felt the love and the affection that they had forgotten they shared.

Tommy was torn from his thoughts by a gentle kiss on his chin. Opening his eyes he gazed into the familiar brown of his ex girlfriend's. Kim shifted and rested her chin on her hand that was gently placed over his heart.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hi," Tommy said smiling back.

He no longer cared how he ended up in bed with Kimberly, he was glad he was here.

"Did you sleep well?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Like an angel." Kim smiled brightly and kissed him gently on the lips. "I'm just a little sore, though."

An wicked smile crossed Tommy's face as he thought of the reason.

"I wonder why?" he teased.

Kim laughed and moved to nuzzle his neck.

"It's your fault." she pouted and kissed his neck.

"You weren't complaining." Tommy jibbed.

"Have I ever?" Kim asked.

"I was a lot more gentle in high school, Beautiful."

Kim smiled at the use of his old nickname for him.

"That's true." Kim sighed.

Silence reigned as Kim settled his head back on his chest.

"So, what do we do now?" She asked.

Tommy stared down at her, his arms pulling her closer.

"I don't know." he answered.

To be honest, he wanted Kimberly back in his life. For good. He wanted to wake up her every morning with Kim at his side, but he didn't know how to say it.

"Tommy?" Kim began. She looked up into his deep brown eyes. "I want to start over. You know, start seeing each other again."

Tommy held his breath. He couldn't believe his luck.

"Kim, I would love that." He beamed.

"Really?"

Kim's eyes began to sparkle.

"Yeah." he answered with smile.

Second's later the former White Ranger's lips were captured in an heated kiss. He kissed Kim back with equal enthusiasm.

As heat began to build between the two former Rangers, doubt began to constrict the man's heart. What was he going to tell the others? Would they be happy for them or would they pity him for going back to the girl who broke his heart?

Kim noticed Tommy's mind was on something else and pulled away.

"What wrong?" she asked staring in his eyes.

"I was just think about our friends." Tommy said solemnly.

"What about them?" Kim questioned playing with his hair.

"What would they think?" Tommy answered playing with hair too. "Will they be happy or angry with us?"

Kim bit her lip as she considered their situation. She realized it was going to tear their friends apart. Half, hopefully most, will be happy and the other half will be totally against them. They couldn't drop this on them. Not so soon anyway. Tommy had just ended a long term relationship with Kat.

"We won't tell them we're going out." Kim finally said. "We'll pretend we're friends until we feel confident enough to tell the truth."

Tommy thought about for a while before giving his opinion.

"I think we should do that." He said thoughtfully.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Tommy turned off the engine to his brand new black Jeep Cherokee. He was happier than he had been in a long time. He was doing well in school. Dr. Anton Mercer was thinking about taking him on an exhibition in a month, after graduation and he was seeing the most beautiful girl in the world.

Speaking of his beautiful girl, he was now walking from the parking lot of her apartment complex about to pay her a visit.

Things with Kimberly was going great. It had been a month since they decided to begin a romantic relationship. They were around each other as much as possible. Tommy had even taken the liberty of staying over at her place a night or two. There sex life was wonderful and not at all getting old. The other day, Kim had surprised him with an romantic scene in her living room.

She had moved the furniture away from the center of the room. One of her light pink comforters was lain on the soft, white carpet. Pillows covering its surface. Wine was set on the coffee table, two flute wine glasses by it. The air was scented with fresh roses. The red, white, and pink petals were littered on the floor. To complete the scene a beautiful young woman.

Kimberly's attire consisted of a white push-up bra with matching thong and a sheer white robe. She was lain across the floor in the middle of the pillows in a seductive pose.

Needless to say, it was a very pleasurable night.

When he entered Kimberly's apartment today, Tommy was greeted with a huge smile, a hug, and several endless kisses. Not caring if the door was opened the man kissed his girlfriend with equal enthusiasm.

"Hi," Tommy said with a charming smile as he looked down into her sparkling eyes.

"Come in." Kimberly invited. "And shut the door."

She walked towards her small kitchen.

"Why?" the ex racecar driver asked doing as he was told. "You planning on doing something you don't want your neighbors to see?"

Kim smiled at the kitchen's entrance. Her pose was oozing sensuality. She looked him straight in the eye.

"Maybe," the woman said playfully.

Tommy just chuckled as he followed her to the kitchen. He watched her intently as she pulled open her refrigerator door. Kim bent over to grab two bottles of water giving her boyfriend a perfect view of her ass.

Standing and closing the door, Kimberly moved from the kitchen into the living room. She handed Tommy a bottle as she passed him.

"There's something I want to talk to you about." Kim said somberly as she sat on her cream colored sofa.

"What about?" Tommy asked taking a spot next to sofa.

He knew by her tone that she was serious.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, Kim faced Tommy. She bit her lip nervously and place a hand on his. They both set their unopened bottles down onto the floor.

"You remember a month ago when we first decided to start over?" Kim asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you also remember what we agreed on?" Kim continued.

"Yes," Tommy said confusion written all over his face. He looked at the woman he loved. she was expecting him to continue. "We will not tell our friends about our new romantic relationship until we were prepared to."

"Right." Kim said. "Well, I was thinking…"

She allowed the sentence to hang.

"Yeah?" Tommy encouraged her to go on.

"We should tell them now." Kim said.

Tommy went to disagree, but Kim stopped him.

"Hear me out." She said tucking her legs under her and brushing her hair back behind her ear. "It's been a month now and everything's going great. We're happy and it's like we never broke up."

Kimberly bit her lip at that. She wasn't sure Tommy felt the same way.

"Yes, it is." The former Red Ranger confirmed.

It was true, it was like they had never went their separate ways. It Kimberly had never went to Florida and written that letter, their relationship would be like it is now. Who knows, today they would probably be married.

"I think we should share our happiness." Kim finished.

Tommy stared into her lovely eyes. He knew he couldn't say no to her on this. A thought came to him at that moment.

"Trini and Aisha, they know you're seeing someone." He asked.

It wasn't a question.

Kim laughed and nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "It's hard to keep such a big secret from them. Especially when I'm smiling so much and singing happy little tunes."

Tommy couldn't help but laugh.

"Jason and Adam are suspicious too," he told her. "I'm _way_ to happy to be a man who, not too long ago, broke up with his long term girlfriend; especially on the days of or after we have sex."

A blush showed on the woman's cheeks.

"Glad I make you happy." Kim said with a giggle.

"Same here." Tommy said brightly. "You always have."

Kimberly was about to say something about Florida and the letter, when Tommy kissed her to show he had forgiven her and the letter was just a thing of the past.

Several days later, Tommy, Jason, Adam, and Rocky were playing basketball at Angel Grove Park. It was shirts versus skins. Adam and Rocky were shirts and Tommy and Jason were skins. Skins were up by one point. All Rocky had to do was make this last shot and he and Adam would win. With Jason blocking him, the former Blue Ranger released the ball. It flew towards the basket and with a swish, the ball went through the net.

"Yes," Rocky exclaimed.

"Woo," Adam yelled right in Tommy's ear.

Tommy rubbed his ear and glared at his best friend. Jason just shrugged as he made his way to the sports bottles at the side of t he court. Each a different color. Red was Jason's, green, Adam's, blue, Rocky's, and white was Tommy's. Each a trademark of their former Ranger colors.

"Sorry man," Jason apologized half heartedly to Tommy as they all stood at the side of the court, bottles in hand. "I tried."

"Yeah, yeah," Tommy said off handedly.

"Good game," Adam said ever the good sport.

"Yeah," Rocky agreed after swallowing the water in his mouth.

Back when they were the Zeo Rangers, the former Zeo Ranger III would throw the win at their faces, but after getting hit so many times for his gloating, he learned to keep his pride to himself.

"Hey, guys," Tommy said seriously. "There's something I want to tell you."

His three companions all looked at him expertly. They still had no clue about Tommy's relationship with Kimberly. At least, not the true relationship.

"What is it, bro?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, Tommy," Adam said.

"You can tell us anything," Rocky said.

"Yeah, I know," Tommy said nervously.

This was a lot harder than he imagined.

"It's about Kim." he said right out.

"What about her?"

Jason was first again.

"Is something wrong?" Adam asked.

"No, nothing's wrong." Tommy said honestly.

"Then what is it?" Rocky said his impatience showing.

"We've been seeing each other." Tommy confessed.

"What!" All three of former Zeo Ranger V's companions exclaimed.

"Since when?" Rocky asked excited that his two friends found each other again.

"Around the time we said we were just friends." Tommy answered.

"A month ago?" Jason asked.

A question ignored by the other former Red Rangers who were now smiling.

"That's great," Rocky congratulated.

"Yeah," Jason said not too happy with the news.

Adam remained silent. A month ago, Tommy and Kat's break up was still fresh. Kat was his friend and her best friend the former Green Zeo Ranger's girlfriend. He wondered how Tommy could move on so quickly, while Kat was still hurting.

Jason's thoughts were similar. The first leader of the Power Ranger's didn't like the fact that his best friend was already back dating and Kat, Tommy's girlfriend for nearly five years, had yet to get over the break up. Jason was being bias, he knew that. Kat was beautiful and smart. He also had had a crush on the girl since he first laid eyes on her, but seeing she only had eyes for Tommy, Jason moved on. So, he felt it was pretty understandable for him to be a little angry.

"Jase, Adam," Tommy asked shaking them from their thoughts. "You two okay?"

Adam nodded deciding it was good Tommy was back with Kimberly. They were soul mates. Real life true loves. Billy had told him that when Tommy and Kim had first laid eyes on one another it was love at first sight. The former Zeo Ranger IV wanted to be happy for his friends; even though, he knew when Tanya found out, there would be hell to pay.

"Yeah," Jason said weakly.

Seeing his best friend smile the way he used to before Kim's first letter melted his heart. Tommy was his best friend and Kimberly was his longest friend. He couldn't stay mad at them for wanting to try to find happiness with each other again.

Four women were seated in the middle of the food court of Angel Grove's largest mall. They were only taking a lunch break. After they filled their stomachs, they were going to head to the next floor of the building.

"Ok, Kimberly," Trini Kwan said. "You promised us you would tell us who has gotten you so happy."

"What, Trini, not who," Kimberly corrected knowing the Vietnamese friend was correct.

"Come on, Kimberly," Tanya whined her chocolate hand touching the smallest woman's shoulder. She shocked her slightly with some static electricity from her sweater.

"Tell it girl," Zeo Ranger II said.

Kimberly rolled her eyes. Her friends could be so impatient. She knew Trini and Aisha were going to be happy, but Tanya was Kat's best friend. Kat was Tommy's ex. Kimberly knew the blonde wasn't over the breakup. The former Pink Pterodactyl steeled her resolve. This conversation was going to go down the hill after her announcement.

Kimberly took a deep breath.

"I've been seeing Tommy for the past month," she let out quickly.

It took the other women a moment to register the information. Trini and Aisha's shock quickly turned to happiness.

"That's wonderful," Trini exclaimed.

"I can't believe it," Aisha said and moved to embrace Kimberly.

"Neither can I," Tanya mumbled.

"Tanya, what's wrong?" Trini asked.

One to always speak her voice, Tanya immediately answered.

"She's dating Kat's ex boyfriend," she said. "What happened to the rule that says we don't date each other's exes?"

Aisha couldn't believe the former Yellow Zeo Ranger's nerve.

"Hey, Tommy dated Kimberly before he dated Kat," The Yellow Bear countered.

Kimberly bit her lip nervously as Trini nodded.

"Well, he dated Kat longer," Tanya returned.

"So, Kim was his first love," the second Yellow Ranger threw back.

"She broke his heart," the third Yellow Ranger yelled.

"Obviously, he got over it," Aisha yelled back.

Passersby and people seated at the tables near the former Rangers' turned to stare at ehm. Aisha and Tanya immediately calmed down. Their audience began to turn away when they saw no more commotion was going to happen.

After a minute or two of silence and eating, Tanya sighed.

"Tommy got over Kat too soon," she said quietly.

"That may be true," Aisha said just as softly. "But you weren't there when he and Kim were together, they were inseparable."

Tanya nodded taking another bite of her food. She couldn't help but to agree. Seeing the hurt in Tommy after he received Kim's letter was a terrible sight. His pain effected the whole team.

"Tanya," Kim said gently. "I am not expecting your acceptance. I just felt you should know."

Another nod and Tanya placed down her fork. She dabbed the sides of her mouth with her napkin.

"It's okay," she said. "You and Tommy deserve to be happy. It wouldn't be right for him to move on. It's just Kat hasn't yet and she's going to be hurt when she hears about this. I'm just trying to be a good friend."

"Understandable," Kimberly said.

"Come one guys," Trini said. "Let's cheer up and finish eating so we can shop some more."

Aisha, Tanya, and Kimberly smiled. Trini knew them all too well.

"Alright," Aisha agreed. "But before we leave, I say we order some ice cream. I can sure use some comfort food."

They all laughed and continued their day on a happy note.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Katherine Hillard sat in her living room. She was curled in a ball on her couch. Kleenex littered her surroundings.

She had thought she was over Tommy Oliver, but she wasn't. As soon as Tanya told her that her ex was now dating Kimberly again, her heart broke again.

She had always felt like she was a replacement for the first Pink Ranger. On the team and in Tommy's heart. Now she felt that it was true. Now that Kimberly was back with Tommy, what would the rest of the team think of her? Tanya would remain true, but the others…

To say the second Pink Ranger was paranoid was an understatement.

A few days from Kat's self pity fest, someone knocked on her door. Kat answered it and saw that it was Tommy.

"Hi," the former Red Ranger said.

"Hi," Kat said.

"Can I come in?" Tommy asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Yeah," Kat said stepping away to allow her ex in.

"So, what do I owe this visit?" Kat asked closing the door.

"We need to talk?" Tommy said.

"Oh," Kat said leading him to the living room. "What about?"

"Us and Kimberly," Tommy said.

He sat on her sofa.

"Oh," Kat sighed and sat next to him.

"Yeah," Tommy said. "I'm sorry, Kat."

"About what?"

"About how we ended."

"It wasn't your fault," Kat said.

She had done some thinking over the pass few days.

"I left you," she said.

"Yeah," Tommy said. "But I shouldn't have kept the letters."

"No, but you did," Kat said. "Kimberly was your first love…"

"Yeah," Tommy said. "To make matters worse, I start seeing her again."

"We all expected as much," Kat stated.

She had spoken with just about ever member of their friends about it. Tommy dating Kimberly again was a surprise but not unexpected. They all knew it was a possibility.

"Um… ok," Tommy said.

"Look, Tommy," Kat said. "I think our break up was for the best and that we both should move on."

Tommy stared into Kat's eyes. She was being serious and sincere.

"Alright," Tommy agreed.

"Friends?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, friends," Tommy said with a smile.

They hugged.

That very same day, Jason came to visit. He had time to think over his feelings as well. He now understood why he was upset with Tommy's news. He had fallen for Zeo Ranger I.

The former Gold Ranger sat on Kat's sofa.

"Aren't I miss popular," Kat said.

"Huh?" Jason asked.

"Tanya visited me earlier this week and Tommy came over earlier today," Kat explained.

"Oh."

"So, why are you here?" the former Pink Zeo Ranger asked.

"I have something to tell you," Jason said a little more than a bit nervous.

"What?" Kat said with a smile.

"Kat," Jason began. "We've known each other for a while now and we're good friends."

Kat's breath hitched. The former Gold Ranger sounded like he was about to ask her out on a date. She wasn't sure if she was ready for such a proposal.

"Uh…," Jason continued. "This is actually hard."

He chuckled in his discomfort.

"It's okay. Go on," Kat encouraged despite what she had been feeling for past month.

Jason took a deep, relaxing breath. He let it out slowly and stared into Katherine's eyes.

"I like you, Kat," Jason admitted. "I really like you. I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt."

Kat smiled softly. She reached over and touched Jason's hand. . The Gold Zeo Ranger took her hand and grasped it in his.

"That's sweet," she. "And I really care about you too and I would like to see where we could take this, but I'm not ready."

Jason nodded his understanding.

"One day?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

"One day," Kat promised with a smile of her own.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

A couple of weeks after his confrontation with Kat, Tommy had decided to go to an island to do some research on dinosaurs and their DNA with Dr. Anton Mercer. It was a difficult decision. He wanted to stay and finish his schooling, but found he could complete his studies on the island. Tommy also didn't want to leave Kimberly. Things were going great. They were finding it harder and harder to separate, but Kim said that this was an opportunity he could not miss.

Tommy closed his eyes. He wondered why every time it seems as if things with Kimberly were going good, one of them had to move away.

"Are you okay," Kimberly asked form the bedroom door.

"Yeah," Tommy said without opening his eyes.

"Are you upset that you're leaving tomorrow," Kim asked.

"Yeah," Tommy repeated again not opening his eyes.

"Tommy," Kim said with a hint of a whine.

She was becoming annoyed. She wanted him to look at her.

"I'm ok, Kim," Tommy said.

"I know," Kimberly said walking to his bed.

She climbed onto the bed and straddled Tommy's waist. She placed her hands on his chest and smiled.

"What are you doing," Tommy asked.

"Giving you a going away present," Kim said cheerfully.

Tommy smiled his eyes still closed.

"Will I like it," he asked.

Kimberly giggled a bit. She was enjoying this game.

"Maybe," she said.

She squirmed a bit and Tommy wished she was a little bit lower.

"Open your eyes," Kimberly said happily.

Tommy slowly opened one eye and stared up at his girlfriend. He saw her dressed in noting but a pink lacy push-up bra with matching panties. He smiled and grabbed Kim's hips.

"I _do_ like my present," he said.

Kimberly laughed and leaned forward so that their faces were inches apart.

"Who said I was your present," she asked mischievously.

"Come on, Kim," Tommy whined.

"I don't know," Kim teased.

"Kimberly," Tommy growled and switched their positions. "I want my present."

"Fine," Kimberly gave in. "Take me."

"I plan to," Tommy said. "But first, I want to examine the package."

Kimberly was about to say something, but Tommy kissed her passionately. Kimberly squeaked into the kiss.

Tommy's hands roamed over Kim's body as his tongue explored her mouth. Kim's hands held onto Tommy's shoulders as she felt his hands cup her breasts.

Kim moaned and squirmed as Tommy massaged her breasts. Tommy's thumbs stroked her nipples hardening them. Kim broke the kiss and threw back her head. Tommy's lips attacked her neck and one of his hands moved from her breast, down her ribcage to her flat stomach and down between her legs.

Kim's breath caught at the intimate caress. Tommy's fingers danced over her most sensitive area. She wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck and her legs around his waist.

Tommy rolled so Kim was on her back and he was on top of her. He removed his hand from Kim's breast and brought it to her back in search of the hook keeping the clothing from coming off. He worked the hook open and sat up. He removed Kim's bra.

Kim gasped as Tommy's lips attack her breast.

"Impatient," Kimberly asked breathlessly.

"Of course," Tommy said looking up at the beautiful woman in his arms.

Kimberly giggled and cupped Tommy's face in her hands and brought him to her and gave him a heated kiss. She glides one of her hands down Tommy's cheek., his neck, his chest, his abs, and down lower. She rubbed there gently causing Tommy to moan into her mouth. Kim smiled at her lover's reaction.

Tommy noticed her smile and moved his hand back to Kim's womanhood and began to stroke. He swallowed her gasp before moving his lips down Kim's neck to her collarbone. He began to nip and lick the area before he moved further down to her breasts.

Kim gasped then moaned as Tommy worshipped one breast then the other. Her hand stopped rubbing Tommy's crotch.

Tommy was disappointed but kept paying attention to Kimberly. He kissed down the valley of Kim's breasts and down her stomach. He nipped just above her panty line. Tommy's fingers went beneath Kimberly's panties and slowly pulled them down. As he pulled down Kim's underwear, he kissed up and down her legs. Once the garment was removed, he returns to Kim's pelvis and nuzzled her mound.

Kim's breath caught knowing, full well, what Tommy was going to do. Without help from her lover, she opened her legs to give Tommy better access to where she wanted him to be.

"No more," Kim begged after a while.

She was clutching Tommy's hair in an attempt to pull him up please. "Please."

Tommy smiled and moved up to kiss his girlfriend.

Kim moaned. She brought her hands down to the waistband of Tommy's black sweatpants and began to pull them down.

Tommy broke the kiss to stand at the side of the bed and removed his sweatpants and boxers. He moved back on top of Kimberly and spread open her thighs. He positioned himself and pushed forward.

(stuff happen)

Kimberly cried out Tommy's name as she climaxed. Tommy followed her soon after.

Breathing harshly, Kimberly and Tommy broke their physical connection. Tommy rolled over to his back and pulled Kimberly into his arms.

Kim rested her head on Tommy's chest and Tommy ran his fingers through her hair.

They rested like that, in silence, for a few minutes.

"I love you," Kimberly said.

A short pause and then Tommy replied.

"I love you too,"

"I'm going to miss you," Kimberly said as she snuggled closer.

"I know," Tommy said holding her closer. "I'm going to miss you too."

They said no more as they both fell to sleep

THE END

**I have one more story prepared to right for this series. I will keep writing to this storyline as long as y'all want it.**


End file.
